


Baking Hot Love

by flickawhip



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yan and Julia make love...AU.





	Baking Hot Love

Julia isn’t surprised to open her front door and find Yan on her doorstep. Neither woman has told anyone but their relationships have fallen apart, well, most of them, except the bond between them. She is smiling as she steps back to let Yan inside, locking them both safely inside when Yan is inside her home. 

Yan has come simply dressed, her hair finally falling loose and with a slight curl, the strands of grey in her black hair simply make her all the more beautiful to Julia and Julia knows that Yan is watching her with the same silent appreciation. Yan’s eyes are clearly roaming over her and Julia smiles, moving to sit, inviting Yan to do the same, smiling only slightly shyly when Yan comes to sit beside her. She is aware of her simple red dress riding up and leaving her legs bare, almost exposing her lack of underwear... she had dressed in a hurry. 

Yan smiles, then, before they can get too nervous, moves to push curling blonde hair out of Julia’s bright blue eyes, moving to kiss her softly but with passion. Julia at first seems startled, then leans into the kiss, her hands resting on Yan’s shoulders.

It is Julia who breaks the kiss, standing and holding a hand out to Yan, her voice husky.

“Bed...”

Yan agrees, taking Julia’s hand and letting Julia guide her. It is not that easy to tell who begins undressing who first, but soon enough they are both naked, Julia’s pale skin contrasting with Yan’s pale tawny coloured skin, the contrast small, but easy to see. Julia is silent, shy, biting her lip before Yan takes her lips with a second kiss, a hand running to Julia’s breasts, taking it’s time to caress them before slipping lower, her other hand steadying Julia’s face, keeping her in the kiss even as she moans into it, arching to let Yan’s fingers slip into her. 

She’s wanted this for ages and now, with Yan finally, finally touching her, she comes undone with a desperate squeal, claiming Yan’s lips again as she comes down, her words panted.

“I love you.”


End file.
